


Healing Factor

by Missy



Category: Alien Series, Aliens (1986)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2497739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every person has a healing factor.  Ripley's is stronger than most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Factor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



> Written for anr for Trick or Treat '14! This takes place just post Aliens.

It’s a strange new adjustment, if only because this is the sort of life Ellen hadn’t pictured for herself. When she imagined the future during her long hours on the Nostromo, it featured a retirement on some quiet planet with some accumulation of money. Anything far from Earth would have done in a pinch. But this life, far from the ship and her friends, watching over a small child and an injured man – no, she hadn’t ever dreamed that this would be her life.

But it is her future – this world of steel and guns and killing off any xenomorph she lays her eyes on - and Ellen embraces it with the full heart of a woman who’s finally reached beyond the stars to find her purpose. 

Newt and Hicks depend on her now. She’ll be iron-strong in their presence.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **The Alien Series** , all of whom are the property of **20th Century Fox**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
